Spongebob episodes
Colors A+ (Amazing): Light Blue (#00ffff) A (Great): Blue (#afeeee) A- (Great): Dark Blue (#0000ff) B+ (Good): Light Green (#00ff00) B (Good): Dark Green (#008000) B- (Decent): Red (#ff0000) C+ (Decent or Average): Maroon (#800000) C (Average): Orange (#ff8c00) C- (Meh): Purple (#800080) D (Meh): Yellow (#ffff00) E (Bad): Pink (#ee82ee) F (Terrible): Lighter Gray (#d3d3d3) F- (Terrible): Darker Gray (#808080) S (Atrocius): Black Placeholder categories: Amazing: Purple Great: Light Blue Good: Dark Blue Decent: Green Average: Yellow Meh: Orange Bad: Red Terrible: Gray Atrocius: Black Total Amazing *Just One Bite (A+) *Band Geeks (A+) *Atlantis Squarepantis (A+) *Christmas Who? (A+) *Truth or Square (A+) *Frankendoodle (A+) *Welcome to the Chum Bucket (A+) *Chocolate with Nuts (A+) *Can You Spare a Dime (A+) *SB-129 (A+) *Snowball Effect (A+) *Shanghaied (A+) *Krusty Towers (A+) *I Had an Accident (A+) *Dying for Pie (A+) *Roller Cowards (A+) *Dunces and Dragons (A+) *No Weenies Allowed (A+) *F.U.N. (A+) *Graveyard Shift (A+) *Wishing you Well (A+) *Spongebob Meets the Strangler (A+) *Nasty Patty (A+) *Idiot Box (A+) *Sailor Mouth (A+) *Skill Crane (A+) *Pizza Delivery (A+) *One Krab's Trash (A+) *Krusty Krab Training Video (A+) *Wet Painters (A+) *Have You Seen This Snail? (A+) *Artist Unknown (A+) *Big Pink Loser (A+) *Squidville (A+) *Fear of a Krabby Patty (A+) *The Algae's Always Greener (A+) *My Pretty Seahorse (A+) *Krabs a la Mode (A+) *Krusty Love (A+) *Club Spongebob (A+) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy 5 (A+) *Mrs Puff, You're Fired (A+) *Arrgh (A+) *Squid on Strike (A+) *The Lost Mattress (A+) *Friend or Foe (A+) *Jellyfish Jam (A+) *The Camping Episode (A+) *The Fry Cook Games (A+) *Procrastination (A+) *Life of Crime (A+) Great *Clams (A) *The Pink Purlonior (A) *Rock Bottom (A) *Squilliam Returns (A) *The Bully (A) *Rock A-Bye Bivalve (A) *Sing a Song of Patrick (A) *Walking Small (A) *Krabs vs. Plankton (A) *Something Smells (A) *Survival of the Idiots (A) *Fools in April (A) *Patty Hype (A) *Sand Castles in the Sand (A) *Goo Goo Gas (A) *The Great Snail Race (A) *Mid-Life Crustacean (A) *Shell of a Man (A) *Employee of the Month (A) *Culture Shock (A) *Plankton's Army (A) *Opposite Day (A) *Selling Out (A) *Sleepy Time (A) *Suds (A) *Squid's Day Off (A) *Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost (A) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III (A) *Pickles (A-) *New Student Starfish (A-) *No Free Rides (A-) *The Two Faces of Squidward (A-) *Enemy In-Law (A-) *Plankton! (A-) *Wormy (A-) *Suction Cup Symphony (A-) *Spy Buddies (A-) *Ripped Pants (A-) *Valentine's Day (A-) *Not Normal (A-) *The Donut of Shame (A-) *Pressure (A-) *Best Day Ever (A-) *No Hat for Pat (A-) *Spongebob vs. The Patty Gadget (A-) Good *Blackjack (B+) *Karate Choppers (B+) *Gary Takes a Bath (B+) *Beat Frenemies (B+) *Home Sweet Pineapple (B+) *Texas (B+) *Born Again Krabs (B+) *Krab Borg (B+) *The Slumber Party (B+) *Whale of a Birthday (B+) *Sandy's Rocket (B+) *Chum Caverns (B+) *The Paper (B+) *Imitation Krabs (B+) *The Krusty Plate (B+) *Once Bitten (B+) *Single Cell Anniversary (B+) *Chum Bucket Supreme (B+) *Doing Time (B+) *New Digs (B+) *Grandpappy the Pirate (B+) *Pest of the West (B+) *That's no Lady (B+) *The Smoking Peanut (B+) *Squidtastic Voyage (B+) *The Krusty Sponge (B+) *Scaredy Pants (B) *I Was a Teenage Gary (B) *Ghost Host (B) *Bubblestand (B) *Jellyfishing (B) *20,000 Patties Under the Sea (B) *Krusty Krushers (B) *New Leaf (B) *Sandy, Spongebob, and the Worm (B) *The Secret Box (B) *Jellyfish Hunter (B) *Spongebob Squarepants vs. The Big One (B) *The Inmates of Summer (B) *Your Shoe's Untied (B) *Chimps Ahoy (B) *Hooky (B) *Naughty Nautical Neighbors (B) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II (B) *Bucket Sweet Bucket (B) *Missing Identity (B) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy (B) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV (B) *Ugh (B) *Help Wanted (B) *Blackened Sponge (B) *Money Talks (B) *Bubble Buddy (B) *Prehibernation Week (B) *Boating School (B) *Hall Monitor (B) *Bummer Vacation (B) *Picture Day (B) *Krabby Land (B) *Spongeguard on Duty (B) *Krabby Road (B) Decent *Neptune's Spatula (B-) *Tea at the Treedome (B-) *Slimy Dancing (B-) *Driven to Tears (B-) *I'm your Biggest Fanatic (B-) *The Original Fry Cook (B-) *Bossy Boots (B-) *Squirrel Jokes (B-) *Pranks a Lot (B-) *Musclebob Buffpants (B-) *I'm With Stupid (C+) *The Chaperone (C+) Average *Born to be Wild (C+) *Hocus Pocus (C+) *To Save a Squirrel (C+) *Reef Blower (C+) *As Seen on TV © *Dumped © *The Sponge who Could Fly © *Patrick Smartpants © *Rise and Shine © *Nature Pants © *Squeaky Boots © Meh *Squidbob Tentaclepants (C-) *Party Pooper Pants (C-) *Night Light (C-) *A Flea in her Dome (C-) *Banned in Bikini Bottom (C-) *Rule of Dumb (D) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture (D) *Pat No Pay (D) *Funny Pants (D) Bad *SpongeHenge (E) *Whatever Happened to Spongebob (E) *The Gift of Gum (E) *Good Ol' Whatshisname (E) *Mermaid Man vs Spongebob (E) *All That Glitters (E) *Le Big Switch (E) *Stanley S. Squarepants (E) *Wigstruck (E) *A Breath of Fresh Squidward (E) Terrible *Good Neighbors (F) *Fungus Among Us (F) *The Thing (F) *Squid Wood (F) *The Battle of Bikini Bottom (F) *Waiting (F-) *To Love a Patty (F-) Atrocious *Squid Baby Season 1 1.SB-129 (A+) 2.F.U.N (A+) 3.Pizza Delivery (A+) 4.Arrgh (A+) 5.Jellyfish Jam (A+) 6.Rock Bottom (A) 7.Walking Small (A) 8.Fools in April (A) 9.Employee of the Month (A) 10.Culture Shock (A) 11.Opposite Day (A) 12.Sleepy Time (A) 13.Suds (A) 14.Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost (A) 15.Pickles (A-) 16.Plankton! (A-) 17.Ripped Pants (A-) 18.Valentine's Day (A-) 19.Karate Choppers (B+) 20.Home Sweet Pineapple (B+) 21.Texas (B+) 22.Sandy's Rocket (B+) 23.The Paper (B+) 24.Scaredy Pants (B) 25.I Was a Teenage Gary (B) 26.Bubblestand (B) 27.Jellyfishing (B) 28.Hooky (B) 29.Naughty Nautical Neighbors (B) 30.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy (B) 31.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II (B) 32.Help Wanted (B) 33.Boating School (B) 34.Hall Monitor (B) 35.Neptune's Spatula (B-) 36.Tea at the Treedome (B-) 37.Musclebob Buffpants (B-) 38.The Chaperone (C+) 39.Reef Blower © 40.Nature Pants © 41.Squeaky Boots © Amazing: 5 Great: 13 Good: 15 Decent: 5 Average: 3 Underrated: Jellyfish Jam, Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost, I Was a Teenage Gary, Sandy's Rocket, Fools In April, Jellyfishing, Overrated: Hooky, Hall Monitor, Squeaky Boots, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, Naughty Nautical Neighbors, Boating School, Tea at the Treedome Season 2 1.Band Geeks (A+) 2.Christmas Who (A+) 3.Frankendoodle (A+) 4.Welcome To The Chum Bucket (A+) 5.Shanghaied (A+) 6.Dying for Pie (A+) 7.Graveyard Shift (A+) 8.Sailor Mouth (A+) 9.Artist Unknown (A+) 10.Big Pink Loser (A+) 11.Squidville (A+) 12.Krusty Love (A+) 13.Squid on Strike (A+) 14.The Fry Cook Games (A+) 15.Procrastination (A+) 16.Life of Crime (A+) 17.Something Smells (A) 18.Survival of the Idiots (A) 19.Patty Hype (A) 20.Squid's Day Off (A) 21.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III (A) 22.No Free Rides (A-) 23.Wormy (A-) 24.Pressure (A-) 25.Gary Takes a Bath (B+) 26.Imitation Krabs (B+) 27.The Smoking Peanut (B+) 28.Sandy, Spongebob, and the Worm (B) 29.The Secret Box (B) 30.Jellyfish Hunter (B) 31.Your Shoe's Untied (B) 32.Bubble Buddy (B) 33.Prehibernation Week (B) 34.I'm your Biggest Fanatic (B-) 35.Bossy Boots (B-) 36.Squirrel Jokes (B-) 37.Grandma's Kisses (B-) 38.I'm With Stupid (C+) 39.Dumped © Amazing: 14 Great: 9 Good: 10 Decent: 5 Average: 1 Underrated: Welcome to the Chum Bucket, Artist Unknown, Krusty Love, Procrastination, Squid on Strike, Wormy, The Smoking Peanut Overrated: Imitation Krabs, Pressure, The Secret Box, Squirrel Jokes, Season 3 1.Just One Bite (A+) 2.Chocolate with Nuts (A+) 3.Can You Spare a Dime (A+) 4.Snowball Effect (A+) 5.I Had an Accident (A+) 6.No Weenies Allowed (A+) 7.Spongebob Meets the Strangler (A+) 8.Nasty Patty (A+) 9.Idiot Box (A+) 10.One Krab's Trash (A+) 11.Krusty Krab Training Video (A+) 12.Wet Painters (A+) 13.The Algae's Always Greener (A+) 14.My Pretty Seahorse (A+) 15.Club Spongebob (A+) 16.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy 5 (A+) 17.The Camping Episode (A+) 18.Clams (A) 19.Squilliam Returns (A) 20:The Bully (A) 21.Rock a Bye Bivalve (A) 22.Mid-Life Crustacean (A) 23.The Great Snail Race (A) 24.Plankton's Army (A-) 25.New Student Starfish (A-) 26.Born Again Krabs (B+) 27.Krab Borg (B+) 28.Doing Time (B+) 29.Missing Identity (B) 30.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV (B) 31.Ugh (B) 32.Krabby Land (B) 33.Spongeguard on Duty (B) 34.Pranks a Lot (B-) 35.As Seen on TV © 37.The Sponge Who Could Fly © 38.Party Pooper Pants (C-) Amazing: 17 Great: 9 Good: 6 Decent: 2 Average: 2 Meh: 1 Underrated: The Great Snail Race, Born Again Krabs, The Bully, Can You Spare a Dime, I Had an Accident, Doing Time, Club Spongebob, Overrated: Krab Borg, Pranks a Lot, As Seen on TV, Season 4 1.Krusty Towers (A+) 2.Dunces and Dragons (A+) 3.Wishing You Well (A+) 4.Skill Crane (A+) 5.Have You Seen This Snail (A+) 6.Fear of a Krabby Patty (A+) 7.Mrs. Puff, You're Fired (A+) 8.The Lost Mattress (A+) 9.The Pink Purlonior (A) 10.Krabs vs Plankton (A) 11.Shell of a Man (A) 12.Selling Out (A) 13.Karate Island (A) 14.Best Day Ever (A-) 15.Enemy In-Law (A-) 16.Best Frenemies (B+) 17.Whale of a Birthday (B+) 18.Once Bitten (B+) 19.That's No Lady (B+) 20.Squidtastic Voyage (B+) 21.Ghost Host (B) 22.New Leaf (B) 23.Chimps Ahoy (B) 24.Bummer Vacation (B) 25.Driven to Tears (B-) 26.Born to be Wild (C+) 27.Hocus Pocus (C+) 28.Patrick Smartpants © 29.Squidbob Tentaclepants (C-) 30.Rule of Dumb (D) 31.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture (D) 32.Funny Pants (D) 33.The Gift of Gum (E) 34.All That Glitters (E) 35.Wigstruck (E) 36.Good Neighbers (F) 37.The Thing (F) 38.Squid Wood (F) Amazing: 8 Great: 7 Good: 9 Decent: 1 Average: 3 Meh: 4 Bad: 3 Terrible: 3 Underrated: Enemy In-Law, Best Day Ever, Krabs Vs Plankton, Karate Island, Whale of a Birthday Overrated: The Motion Picture, Patrick Smartpants, Squidbob Tentaclepants, The Gift of Gum, Season 5 1.Atlantis Squarepantis (A+) 2.Roller Cowards (A+) 3.Krabs A La Mode (A+) 4.Friend or Foe (A+) 5.Sing a Song of Patrick (A) 6.Goo Goo Gas (A) 7.The Two Faces of Squidward (A-) 8.Spy Buddies (A-) 9.Spongebob vs. The Patty Gadget (A-) 10.The Donut of Shame (A-) 11.Blackjack (B+) 12.The Krusty Plate (B+) 13.New Digs (B+) 14.Pest of the West (B+) 15.The Krusty Sponge (B+) 16.20,000 Patties Under the Sea (B) 17.The Inmates of Summer (B) 18.Bucket Sweet Bucket (B) 19.Blackened Sponge (B) 20.Money Talks (B) 21.Picture Day (B) 22.Slimy Dancing (B-) 23.The Original Fry Cook (B-) 24.To Save a Squirrel (C+) 25.Rise and Shine © 26.Boat Smarts © 27.Night Light (C-) 28.A Flea in her Dome (C-) 29.Banned in Bikini Bottom (C-) 30.Pat No Pay (D) 31.SpongeHenge (E) 32.Whatever Happened to Spongebob (E) 33.Good Ol-Whatshiname (E) 34.Mermaid Man vs. Spongebob (E) 35.Le Big Switch (E) 36.Stanley S. Squarepants (E) 37.A Breath of Fresh Squidward (E) 38.Fungus Among Us (F) 39.The Battle of Bikini Bottom (F) 40.Waiting (F-) 41.To Love a Patty (F-) Amazing: 4 Great: 6 Good: 11 Decent: 3 Average: 3 Meh: 3 Bad: 7 Terrible: 4 Underrated: Atlantis Squarepantis, The Donut of Shame, Blackjack, Pest of the West, Spongehenge, Overrated: The Battle of Bikini Bottom, Le Big Switch, Mermaid Man vs Spongebob Season 6 1.Truth or Square (A+) 2.Sand Castles in the Sand (A) 3.Suction Cup Symphony (A-) 4.Not Normal (A-) 5.No Hat for Pat (A-) 6.The Slumber Party (B+) 7.Chum Caverns (B+) 8.Single Cell Anniversary (B+) 9.Chum Bucket Supreme (B+) 10.Grandpappy the Pirate (B+) 11.Krusty Krushers (B) 12.Spongebob vs. The Big One (B) 13.Krabby Road (B) 14.Gone (B-) 15.Overbooked (B-) 16.Spongicus (B-) 17.House Fancy (C+) 18.Shell Shocked (C+) 19.Patty Caper (C+) 20.A Life in a Day (C+) 21.Toy Store of Doom (C+) 22.The Krabby Kronicle (C+) 23.Ditchin © 24.Giant Squidward (C-) 25.Pineapple Fever (C-) 26.No Nose Knows (C-) 27.Komputer Overload (C-) 28.Penny Foolish (D) 29.Nautical Novice (D) 30.Professor Squidward (D) 31.The Card (E) 32.Plankton's Regular (E) 33.Squid's Visit (E) 34.Gullible Pants (E) 35.Porous Pockets (E) 36.Grooming Gary (E) 37.Dear Vikings (E) 38.Clash of Triton (F) 39.Sun Bleached (F) 40.Boating Buddies (F) 41.Choir Boys (F) 42.Slide Whistle Stooges (F) 43.To Squarepants or not to Squarepants (F-) 44.The Splinter (F-) 45.Cephalopod Lodge (F-) 46.Shuffleboarding (F-) 47.Pet or Pests (S) Amazing: 1 Great: 5 Good: 7 Decent: 4 Average: 7 Meh: 6 Bad: 9 Terrible: 8 Underrated: Truth or Square, Gone, The Krabby Kronicle, Grandpappy the Pirate, Professor Squidward, The Card, Squid's Visit Overrated: Krabby Road, To Squarepants or not to Squarepants, Sun Bleached, Shuffleboarding, Season 7 1.Squidward in Clairnetland (A) 2.Earworm (A) 3.Back to the Past (A-) 4.Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle (A-) 5.The Wreck of the Moana Loa (A-) 6.The Great Patty Caper (A-) 7.Kracked Krabs (B+) 8.Enchanted Tiki Dreams (B+) 9.The Bad Guy Club for Villains (B+) 10.Whelk Attack (B+) 11.The Abrasive Side (B+) 12.The Inside Job (B+) 13.Perfect Chemistry (B) 14.Love that Squid (B) 15.Krusty Dogs (B) 16.Spongebob's Last Stand (B) 17.Tunnel of Glove (B-) 18.The Masterpiece (B-) 19.Rodeo Daze (B-) 20.The Curse of the Hex (B-) 21.Growth Spout (B-) 22.Greasy Buffoons (B-) 23.Gary in Love (C+) 24.Tentacle Vision © 25.The Play's the Thing © 26.Model Sponge © 27.I Heart Dancing (C-) 28.Sponge-Cano (C-) 29.That Sinking Feeling (C-) 30.Karate Star (C-) 31.Buried in Time (C-) 31.That Sinking Feeling (C-) 32.The Cent of Money (D) 33.Shellback Shenanigans (D) 34.The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom (D) 35.The Curse of Bikini Bottom (E) 36.A Day Without Tears (E) 36.New Fish in Town (E) 37.The Main Drain (E) 38.Gramma's Secret Recipe (E) 40.Hide and Then What Happens (E) 41.Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful (F) 42.A Pal for Gary (F) 43.Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy (F) 44.You Don't Know Sponge (F) 45. Summer Job (F-) 46.Stuck in the Wringer (F-) 47.Big Sister Sam (F-) 48.Trenchbillies (F-) 49.Yours, Mine, and Mine (S) 50.One Coarse Meal (S) Great: 6 Good: 14 Decent: 2 Average: 5 Meh: 8 Bad: 5 Terrible: 10 Underrated: Rodeo Daze, The Play's the Thing, Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle, The Wreck of the Moana Loa, The Great Patty Caper, Krusty Dogs, Earworm, A Day Without Tears, Tentacle Vision, Overrated: The Curse of Bikini Bottom, Buried in Time, Karate Star, Trenchbillies, Perfect Chemistry, Love that Squid, Growth Spout, Season 8 1.Planet of the Jellyfish (A+) 2.It's a Spongebob Christmas (A+) 3.Hello Bikini Bottom (A+) 4.Glove World R.I.P (A) 5.Ghoul Fools (A) 6.The Good Krabby Name (A) 7.Frozen Face-Off (A-) 8.Mooncation (A-) 9.The Way of the Sponge (A-) 10.Treats (A-) 11.For Here or to Go (A-) 12.A Friendly Game (A-) 13.Mermaid Man Begins (B+) 14.Chum Fricassee (B+) 15.Sentimental Sponge (B+) 16.Oral Report (B+) 17.Squidward's School for Grown-Ups (B+) 18.Walking the Plankton (B) 19.Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation (B) 20.Drive Thru (B) 21.The Hot Shot (B) 22.Karen 2.0 (B) 23.Plankton's Good Eye (B) 24.Are you Happy Now? (B) 25.Sweet and Sour Squid (B) 26.House Sittin for Sandy (B-) 27.The Krabby Patty that ate Bikini Bottom (B-) 28.InSPONGEiac (B-) 29.Squiditis (C+) 30.Fiasco (C+) 31.Accidents will Happen (C+) 32.SEAVTUIG (C+) 33.Bubble Buddy Returns © 34.Free Samples © 35.A Squarepants Family Vacation © 36.Restraining Spongebob © 37.Home Sweet Rubble © 38.The Other Patty (C-) 39.Patrick's Staycation (C-) 40.Barnacle Face (C-) 41.Move it or Lose it (C-) 42.The Googly Artiste (D) 43.Bubble Troubles (D) 44.Demolition Doofus (D) 45.Face Freeze (E) 46.Pet Sitter Pat (E) 47.Smoothe Jazz in Bikini Bottom (F-) Amazing: 3 Great: 9 Good: 15 Decent: 6 Average: 4 Meh: 7 Bad: 2 Terrible: 1 Underrated: Are You Haopy Now, Squidward's School for Grown-Ups, House Sittin for Sandy, Glove World R.I.P, Sentimental Sponge, Oral Report, Really the whole season in general Overrated: Free Samples, Chum Fricassee, Sweet and Sour Squid, The Other Patty, Move it or Lose it, The Googly Artiste, Home Sweet Rubble, Season 9 1.Bulletin Board (A+) 2.Sharks vs. Pods (A+) 3.The Whole Tooth (A+) 4.What's Eating Patrick (A+) 5.Goodbye Krabby Patty (A+) 6.Patrick! The Game (A+) 7.The Sewers of Bikini Bottom (A) 8.Married to Money (A) 9.Plankton's Pet (A) 10.Larry's Gym (A) 11.Sanctuary! (A) 12.Mall Girl Pearl (A) 13.Two Thumbs Down (A) 14.CopyBob DittoPants (A) 15.Pull up a Barrel (A) 16.Snail Mail (A-) 17.Safe Deposit Krabs (A-) 18.Pineapple Invasion (A-) 19.License to Milkshake (A-) 20.Food Con Castaways (A-) 21.Gary's New Toy (A-) 22.Squid Plus One (A-) 23.Sandy's Nutmare (A-) 24.Jailbreak! (B+) 25.Patrick-Man (B+) 26.Sold! (B+) 27.Tutor Sauce (B+) 28.Eek, an Urchin (B+) 29.The Executive Treatment (B) 30.It Came From Goo Lagoon (B) 31.Salsa Imbecillius (B) 32.Lost in Bikini Bottom (B) 33.Lame and Fortune (B) 34.Squirrel Record (B) 35.Bumper to Bumper (B) 36.Company Picnic (B) 37.SpongeBob LongPants (B) 38.Squid Defense (B) 39.Evil Spatula (B) 40.Little Yellow Book (B-) 41.Muitny on the Krusty (B-) 42.Yeti Krabs (B-) 43.Seance Shmeance (B-) 44.Don't Look Now (C+) 45.Kenny the Cat © 46.The Fish Bowl (C-) 47.Extreme Spots (D) 48.Spongebob You're Fired (D) 49.Squid Baby (S) Amazing: 5 Great: 18 Good: 16 Decent: 5 Average: 1 Meh: 3 Atrocius: 1 Underrated: Little Yellow Book, Sanctuary, Two Thumbs Down, Squirrel Record, Squid Defense, Goodbye Krabby Patty, Seance Shmenace, Salsa Imbecillius, Company Picnic, Mutiny on the Krusty, Really the whole season in general Overrated: Extreme Spots, Don't Look Now, Sold, Kenny the Cat, Spongebob Longpants 9A 1.Plankton's Pet (A) 2.Safe Deposit Krabs (A-) 3.License to Milkshake (A-) 4.Gary's New Toy (A-) 5.Jailbreak! (B+) 6.Patrick-Man (B+) 7.Eek, an Urchin (B+) 8.It Came From Goo Lagoon (B) 9.Squirrel Record (B) 10.Bumper to Bumper (B) 11.Squid Defense (B) 12.Evil Spatula (B) 13.Little Yellow Book (B-) 14.Yeti Krabs (B-) 15.Seance Shmeance (B-) 16.Don't Look Now (C+) 17.Kenny the Cat © 18.Extreme Spots (D) 19.Spongebob You're Fired (D) 20.Squid Baby (S) Great: 5 Good: 7 Decent: 4 Average: 1 Meh: 2 Atrocius: 1 9B 1.Bulletin Board (A+) 2.Sharks vs. Pods (A+) 3.The Whole Tooth (A+) 4.What's Eating Patrick (A+) 5.Goodbye Krabby Patty (A+) 6.Patrick! The Game (A+) 7.The Sewers of Bikini Bottom (A) 8.Married to Money (A) 9.Larry's Gym (A) 10.Sanctuary! (A) 11.Mall Girl Pearl (A) 12.Two Thumbs Down (A) 13.CopyBob DittoPants (A) 14.Pull up a Barrel (A) 15.Snail Mail (A-) 16.Pineapple Invasion (A-) 17.Food Con Castaways (A-) 18.Squid Plus One (A-) 19.Sandy's Nutmare (A-) 20.Sold! (B+) 21.Tutor Sauce (B+) 22.The Executive Treatment (B) 23.Salsa Imbecillius (B) 24.Lost in Bikini Bottom (B) 25.Lame and Fortune (B) 26.Company Picnic (B) 27.Spongebob Longpants (B) 28.Mutiny on the Krusty (B-) 29.The Fishbowl (C-) Amazing: 5 Great: 13 Good: 9 Decent: 1 Meh: 1 Season 10 1.Mimic Madness (A+) 2.Feral Friends (A+) 3.Lost and Found (A) 4.The Getaway (A) 5.Unreal Estate (A) 6.Mermaid Pants (A-) 7.Spongebob's Place (A-) 8.Burst your Bubble (A-) 9.Trident Trouble (B+) 10.Don't Wake Patrick (B+) 11.The Incredible Shrinking Sponge (B) 12.Krusty Katering (B) 13.Code Yellow (B) 14.House Worming (B) 15.Plankton Gets the Boot (B-) 16.Life Insurance (C+) 17.Plankton Retires (C+) 18.Out of the Picture © 19.Snooze You Lose (C-) 20.Whirlybrains (D) 21.Patrick's Coupon (D) 22.Sportz (E) Amazing: 4 Great: 4 Good: 5 Decent: 3 Average: 1 Meh: 3 Bad: 1 Underrated: Code Yellow, Lost and Found, The Getaway, Mimic Madness, Trident Trouble, Krusty Katering, Really the whole Season in general Overrated: Plankton Gets the Boot Season 11 (Subject to change; not truly ordered yet) *Squid Noir (A+) *The Legend of Boo-kini Bottom (A+) *There's a Sponge in my Soup (A) *Teacher's Pests (A) *Man Ray Returns (A) *Spot Returns (A) *Krabby Patty Creature Feature (A-) *Chatterbox Gary (B+) *Larry the Floor Manager (B+) *Don't Feed the Clowns (B+) *The Check-Up (B+) *Pat the Horse (B) *ScavengerPants (B) *Cave Dwelling Sponge (B) *Spin the Bottle (B-) *No Pictures, Please (B-) *Cuddle E. Huggs © *Stuck on the Roof © *The Clam Whisperer (C-) Amazing: 2 Great: 5 Good: 7 Decent: 3 Underrated: Man Ray Returns, Overrated: Specials *Atlantis Squarepantis (Amazing) *Truth or Square (Amazing) *Christmas Who? (Amazing) *It's a Spongebob Christmas (Amazing) *Dunces and Dragons (Amazing) *Have You Seen This Snail (Amazing) *Hello Bikini Bottom (Amazing) *The Legend of Boo-kini Bottom (Amazing) *Goodbye Krabby Patty (Amazing) *Friend or Foe (Great) *Ghoul Fools (Great) *Frozen Face-Off (Great) *The Great Patty Caper (Great) *Pest of the West (Good) *Spongebob vs. The Big One (Good) *Spongebob's Last Stand (Good) *Ugh (Decent) *The Sponge Who Could Fly (Average) *A Squarepants Family Vacation (Average) *Party Pooper Pants (Meh) *Spongebob You're Fired (Meh) *Whatever Happened to Spongebob (Bad) *The Clash of Triton (Terrible) Underrated *Atlantis Squarepantis *Truth or Square *Are you Happy Now? *Little Yellow Book *Rodeo Daze *Gone *Glove World R.I.P *Artist Unknown *Squidward's School for Grown-ups *Fools in April *Lost and Found *The Getaway *Sentimental Sponge *Enemy In-Law *Best Day Ever *House Sittin for Sandy *The Krabby Kronicle *The Play's the Thing *The Great Snail Race *Jellyfish Jam *Krusty Love *Two Thumbs Down *A Friendly Game *Mimic Madness *Karate Island *Sanctuary! *I Had an Accident *Welcome to the Chum Bucket *Squirrel Record *The Bully *Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost *Squid Defense *I Was a Teenage Gary *Born Again Krabs *Code Yellow *Oral Report *The Wreck of the Moana Loa *Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle *The Great Patty Caper *Club Spongebob *Professor Squidward *BlackJack *Sandy's Rocket *Salse Imbecillius *Squid on Strike *Earworm *Procrastination *Krusty Dogs *Grandpappy the Pirate *Pest of the West *Krabs vs Plankton *Whale of a Birthday *Man Ray Returns *The Donut of Shame *The Smoking Peanut *Spongehenge *Can You Spare a Dime? *A Day Without Tears *Company Picnic *Jellyfishing *Mutiny on the Krusty *Trident Trouble *Doing Time *Seance Shmeance *The Card *Squid's Visit Overrated *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture *The Curse of Bikini Bottom *The Battle of Bikini Bottom *Patrick Smartpants *Karate Star *Extreme Spots *Buried in Time *Krabby Road *Krab Borg *Perfect Chemistry *Imitation Krabs *The Secret Box *To Squarepants or not to Squarepants *Free Samples *Love That Squid *Le Big Switch *Mermaid Man vs Spongebob *Pranks a Lot *Hooky *Squirrel Jokes *As Seen on TV *Shuffleboarding *Trenchbillies *Hall Monitor *Sun Bleached *The Googly Artiste *Chum Fricassee *The Gift of Gum *Pressure *The Other Patty *Move it or Lose It *Tea at the Treedome *Squidbob Tentaclepants *Help Wanted *Sweet and Sour Squid *Plankton gets the Boot *Growth Spout *Sold! Explanations Thoughts on Spongebob Season 1 Episodes Thoughts on Spongebob Season 2 Episodes Thoughts on Spongebob Season 3 Episodes Thoughts on Spongebob Season 4 Episodes Thoughts on Spongebob Season 5 Episodes Thoughts on Spongebob Season 6 Episodes Thoughts on Spongebob Season 7 Episodes Thoughts on Spongebob Season 8 Episodes Thoughts on Spongebob Season 9 Episodes Thoughts on Spongebob Season 10 Episodes Thoughts on Spongebob Season 11 Episodes